We found wonderland
by Sirelo
Summary: Serie de drabbles y oneshots. Kenyako. /Uno/ —A Miyako le gustan los besos bajo la lluvia, aunque nunca haya experimentado alguno de esos.


**Kiss me like it is raining  
** _by Sirelo_

* * *

A Miyako le gustan los besos bajo la lluvia, aunque nunca ha experimentado alguno, pero se ven tan geniales en las películas; apasionados, necesitados, como si todo el amor que el ser humano es capaz de producir lo hiciera de esa forma. Son tan húmedos y demandantes, perfectos a sus ojos.

Es por eso que ella quiere pedirle un beso de esos a Ken. Su relación sólo acaba de empezar, sí, se han dado algunos besos no transcendentales… también. El único problema es que falta mucho para que sea invierno y Miyako no está segura de sí puede esperar hasta para ese entonces.

Y es que, a veces la cercanía de Ken es tan asfixiante, que Miyako teme morir antes de experimentar algo más allá de un roce de labios; porque a veces la lengua de Ken se mueve de manera lenta y seductora y su calor corporal es tan grande que ella no sólo lo siente en la piel si no por dentro, quemando todo e incendiándolo. Y entonces, siente la necesidad de acercar más su cuerpo al suyo, hasta que el roce de sus piernas es inevitable, hasta que los ojos de Ken chispean y no puede evitar acariciar su mejilla con su cálida mano, hasta que se besan de forma suave y devocional.

A ella le encanta todo eso, pero quiere más.

Así que, estando ambos sentados en la habitación de Ken, haciendo tarea y riendo mientras se cuentan las anécdotas del día, es cuando el ritual comienza y Miyako se acerca a él. Ken le da una sonrisa encantadora y continúa en lo suyo, y ella sabe que las cosas entre ellos se cosen a fuego lento, pero hoy necesita que todo sea más rápido.

Por eso no duda en vociferar su petición.

—Ken—comienza, colocando un mechón tras su oreja y acomodándose para encararlo—. Necesito que me beses como si lloviera.

Ken, que como toda persona normal en esta vida no ha entendido a qué se refiere con eso, la ve con los ojos muy abiertos, no sorprendido por su petición —Miyako ya no lo sorprende— sino tratando de comprenderla.

Se quedan viendo por unos minutos, en los cuales él espera una explicación pero ella no se la da; no tarda en entender que quiere que pregunte.

—¿Cómo un beso como si lloviera?

Miyako sonríe complacida y se levanta a coger su mochila, la deja caer cerca de él y luego vuelve a su posición anterior, tarda algunos segundos en encontrar lo que sea que está buscando y cuando lo hace, suelta un "bingo" sonriente, le muestra a Ken el objeto y éste se queda estupefacto. Es un DVD, en la portada reza " _The Notebook_ " en letras doradas justo debajo de la imagen de una pareja besándose, bajo la lluvia.

Es tan sencillo sumar dos más dos y ver a dónde quiere llegar ella… eso no quiere decir que él lo ha comprendido del todo.

—Quiero que nos demos un beso así —dice Miyako como si fuera lo obvio.

—Pero no es invierno —argumenta Ken—, nos faltaría lluvia— y no está tan seguro que pueda tomar a Miyako de esa forma, no es mucha su diferencia de estatura.

—Pero falta mucho para invierno y… —Miyako calla y hace una mueca, de pronto se desespera, ¿es que Ken no lo siente?—. ¿Qué no lo sientes? —le pregunta—. Ese _gaaah_ cuando estamos juntos, cerca. Cuando me tocas mi cuerpo se calienta y quiero más, más y más.

Ken calla pero no es porque no lo entienda, sino porque lo hace; porque Miyako tiene razón, porque todo es _gaaah_ cuando están cerca y todo sofoca, él se sofoca. Y quiere tocarla más, y quiere acariciarla. Fueron demasiados años reprimidos, porque él pasó demasiado tiempo sintiendo todo por ella.

Así que la toma de la mano y asiente en acuerdo, se besarán como si lloviera aunque aún no entiende bien el concepto, pero Miyako lo quiere y él la complacerá.

Miyako se pone de rodillas frente a él y él no tarda en imitarla, se acercan hasta que sus pechos rozan la camiseta de Ken, hasta que sus narices están a escasos centímetros, hasta que pueden sentir el aliento del otro en el rostro. Ella le roza primero los labios y él le acaricia la mejilla con su cálida mano. Son besos suaves y tímidos, nada que no hayan hecho ya.

Pero entonces, Miyako toma la mano de Ken —esa que acaricia su mejilla— y la baja hasta su cintura, coloca ambos brazos alrededor de su cuello con todas las intenciones de profundizar el beso, pero él se aleja un poco avergonzado.

No por la cercanía, sino porque no sabe qué hacer a continuación.

—Miyako —susurra—, sé el protocolo y demás pero… —baja la mirada—. ¿Cómo es que debo besarte? Porque sinceramente, no entiende ese "como si lloviera."

Miyako ríe sin poder evitarlo, Ken es tan adorable que a veces se sorprende hasta donde han llegado. Pero sólo a veces.

—Tú sólo bésame con todo lo que tengas.

Ken abre la boca para hacer otra pregunta quizá, pero Miyako ve su oportunidad y se lanza hacia él, besándolo justo así, aprovechando introducir su lengua y acariciar la de él, rozando con sus dedos su suave cabello y apretándolo lo más que puede.

Él tenía razón, no había forma en que la cargara, pero eso no impide que ella lo recueste en el suelo y se coloque encima de él para seguir besándose. Y no, tampoco hay lluvia, pero sí humedad, _demasiada_ humedad.

* * *

Decidí poner el par de drabble(s) Kenyako que tengo en una serie, esto nada más para motivarme a escribir más de ellos. Lo revisé varias veces y a mis ojos ya no había problemas. Así que si ven algo no duden en decirme porque _siempre_ se me pasa un error. Siempre.


End file.
